Bee Witwicky
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Very AU. When the war started, Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1 sent their sparkling, Bumblebee, down to earth where he was adopted by Judy and Ron Witwicky. Talking!Jerk!Playboy!Football player!Bee. Brotherly!Sam and Bee. Bee/Mikaela. Elita-1/Optimus. Sam/Arcee.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Very AU. When the war started, Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1 sent their sparkling, Bumblebee, down to earth where he was adopted by Judy and Ron Witwicky. Talking!Jerk!Playboy!Football player!Bee. Brotherly!Sam and Bee. Dad!Optimus. Bee/OC. Sam/Mikaela. Elita-1/Optimus.

* * *

><p>Far away in a galaxy similiar to ours, two large robotic creatures were putting a smaller robotic figure into a rocket ship. The taller one was obviously male with red, blue and white coloring and bright blue optics. The smaller one was smaller and had purple coloring. The sparkling in question looked like his father with yellow coloring and wide bright blue optics like his creators.<p>

"I will miss him." The purple autobot whispered, energon tears blurring her optic sight.

"I will too, my sweet spark." The male said with a short nod. His face was calm but his voice was thick and deep with emotion. The little sparkling cooed, reaching upwards as the feminine cybertronian femme finished programming his small stomach.

"H-His holoform will start up once he reaches Planet Earth." The femme informed the mech who nodded. He pressed a button and the rocketship door closed slowly.

"Goodbye, my son. My Bumblebee." The mech said as the rocket shot off into outerspace.

* * *

><p>On Planet Earth, two humans were arguing greatly. The man, a shorter, stockier man with short hair and sharp eyes, was speaking to a thin, red haired woman with large green eyes.<p>

"Ron! Please, I want another child." The woman spoke to the man, Ron.

"Judy, please, isn't it enough for you to have Sam?" The brown haired child in question gurgled.

"Ron...!" KA-BOOM! Ron swurved as a light flashed. They saw a small crater next to the road. Ron pulled to the side of the road in shock as Judy got out. "Judy! Get back here!" Ron groaned as he glanced over at his one year old son. "Stay put, Samuel." Giggles. Ron sighed before sprinting after her.

"My god. Ron, look at this." A rocketship, painted silver and gold with round curves was opening to show a bright yellow metal baby.

"What the hell?" Ron muttered as the metal baby flickered and turned into a small pale five year old with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Aw, look at mama's new baby!" Judy cooed, scooping the boy up who giggled. Ron gave her a look.

"Judy, we are not keeping a goddamned toddler.

_5 minutes later_

"Hey, we are baby, we're home." Judy said to the boys.

"Yah, mama!" Newly named, Benjamin Archibald Witwicky grinned, two teeth missing and their youngest giggled wildly.

"This is crazy." Ron muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Very AU. When the war started, Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1 sent their sparkling, Bumblebee, down to earth where he was adopted by Judy and Ron Witwicky. Talking!Jerk!Playboy!Football player!Bee. Brotherly!Sam and Bee. Dad!Optimus. Bee/Mikaela. Elita-1/Optimus. Sam/?

* * *

><p>Benjamin "Bumblebee" Witwicky loved his baby brother, Sam, which was probably why he was putting up with his adoptive father's complaints about his dating life to go get a new car for the boy.<p>

You see, Bee, wasn't a normal multi-billionaire quarterback for the Green Bay Packers. No, he was actually an alien. Or at least that's what his parent's told him. He wasn't like Superman but rather a robotic alien who could change into cars. He had a holoform so he could actually talk and touch people though.

His car form happened to be a yellow 2006 Camaro Concept with black stripes. His dad was driving to pick up Sam at the school and ranting about his ex-girlfriend, Talia June, a supermodel who was found sleeping with James Franco.

As they pulled up to the school, Bee snarled, "I get it dad! Talia was a fucking, lying bitch. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get my baby brother!" He threw open the door and got out.

"BENJAMIN ARCHIBALD WITWICKY!" His father yelled. Bee pinched the bridge of his nose and ignored the shocked whispers. His eyes flickered to a small group led by a buff blond guy but his attention was on the pretty girl next to him.

She had long black hair and bright blue eyes and was absolutely gorgeous. Before Bee could say anything else, he was slammed into. "Oops, sorry Bee."

Sam had crashed into him. Sam had short, curly hair and dark brown eyes and was slightly scrawny. His eyes were wide at the moment and he wore t-shirt and jeans.

Unlike Sam, Bee had shoulder length golden-blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall, at least 6'5, and had broad shoulders and muscles that rippled. He wore a skin-tight black t-shirt under a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black combat boots.

"Baby brother, sorry I'm late. Dad's a slowpoke." Bee pushed himself up and offered a hand to his brother who took it in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Bee." He apologized.

"It's fine, little bro. Now c'mon, you got an A, right? Cause it would really suck if I had to get you a second hand car cause you didn't get a A." Bee slung a arm around Sam as they started walking to the car.

"An A-! It's still an A!" Sam said as he got in the backseat and Bee went around the car.

"Alright, old man, you heard him. I get to drive cause I'm getting him a fucking good car not still crap car that doesn't last a week." Ron grumbled but got in the passenger seat.

10 minutes later they drove up to a extremely nice car dealership. They got out, Ron shaking his head. "This is too expensive." He said to his oldest, narrowing his eyes.

Bee didn't look at him, just strode forward to meet the salesman. "Dad, I'm a multi-billionaire. I can afford this."

"Hello! Hello! I am Angelo! Can I ask what your looking for?" The tall, skinny black haired man asked warmly looking straight at Bee. "A new car perhaps? Truck? Jeep?"

"No, no." Bee said. "I'm buying a car for my little bro, Sam. I want your best." Angelo's face lit up.

"I have just the thing. 2008 Lamborghini Countach just came in. Beautiful." They came up to a nice bright yellow sports car.

"Woah." Sam said in shock.

"Try, Mr. Witwocky." Angelo beamed.

"Witwicky." Ron sighed.

"Whatever."

"I love it!" Sam said from inside the car. He squinted his eyes at the strange signal on the wheel.

"We'll take it." Bee smirked cockily.

"Good, good." Angelo said happily. Ron wasn't going to have any of this.

"Hold up. How much?" He demanded.

"100 K." Angelo said smoothly making Ron's eyes bulge out and Sam groan. Bee just rolled his eyes.

"Dad." He started.

"No!" Ron snapped. "I'm not having you pay 100, 000 dollars." He turned to Angelo. "6,000 or nothing." Angelo scowled.

"Fine." He sneered and turned to Sam. "Out of the car. Now. I have a 1967 Chevy Impala." He drawled motioning to a rusted car down the way. Sam balked.

"Hold it." Bee snapped.

"Out!" Angelo yelled at Sam who grudgingly came out. "Good, now a old friend of mine found this beauty in the dump-" Before Angelo could finish a loud screeching noise came from the Lamborghini. All the windows of all the cars broke as Ron pushed Sam's head down.

Angelo gave them a scared look. "6-6000." He said shakily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is my second chapter of Bee Witwicky. Bee will eventually end up with Mikaela and I also need a OC. She needs to be an Autobot and will be Sam's love interest. **

**Fill this out:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Holoform Looks: **

**Car form: **

**Personality: **

**How does she know the Autobots: **

**What does she do (assistant medic, warrior, ect):**

**Fears:**

**Strengths: **

**Anything else?: **

**Thanks and I will accept PMs. **

**I'll have the chapter up soon as possible.**

**:)**

**-Prime**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Very AU. When the war started, Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1 sent their sparkling, Bumblebee, down to earth where he was adopted by Judy and Ron Witwicky. Talking!Jerk!Playboy!Football player!Bee. Brotherly!Sam and Bee. Dad!Optimus. Bee/Mikaela. Elita-1/Optimus. Sam/?

* * *

><p>Bee didn't trust that car. It felt strange. He could sense waves of intelligence coming off of it. That's why when Sam announced he needed to take a shower before he went to some lake party (that he probably wasn't invited to), Bee stayed behind with the car.<p>

Bee began to pace back and forth in front of the car. He glared at the car. "Listen, asshat, I don't give a shit if you're like me and you can change into a fucking alien robot but if you hurt Sammy, you _die_. I will rip you apart from limb to limb until you are nothing but car scraps. Then I will go buy Sammy a different car with a better paint job." The car revved angrily making Bee smirk. "Got it...hmm, I'm gonna call you Sunny." A shit eating smirk appeared on Bee's face as he turned around and started walking into the house.

Bee bumped into his parents who were panicking in front of the window. _Shit, they saw that? _Bee thought as his mother grabbed his jacket. "Please tell me that is not another alien robot, sweetie? Tell you didn't buy a freaking alien robot for SAM!" She shrieked.

Bee quickly put a hand over her mouth. He took it off when she stayed quiet. "Mom, listen, relax. If it is a fucking, I mean freaking," he said seeing her narrowed eyes, "If it's a freaking alien robot, it or he or - god forbid - she knows now that if they hurt Sam, they die. You know how protective I am of Sam. Remember Eleventh Grade? When the government tried to blackmail me? I almost killed all of them. Sunny's not gonna touch Sammy." His parent's still didn't look happy but Bee started up the stairs.

"Sunny?" Judy muttered to Ron. "Did Bee seriously name Sam's car?"

"Hey, Bee, you coming too?" Sam called, stumbling out in a nice shirt and jeans.

"Where?" Bee asked, shrugging off his jacket. "By the way, I named your car 'Sunny'."

"Sunny." Sam repeated before nodding. "Fits him. To the lake party." A sly grin appeared on Bee's little brother's face. "Mikaela is gonna be there." Bee rose an eyebrow, leaning against the wall as Sam looked for his shoes.

"Mikaela?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you know- tall, dark hair, blue eyes, really pretty, wears short everything, hangs out with Trent." Sam made a face at the last part.

"Trent's the asshole with blond hair, right?" Sam nodded as they walked out of the house.

"Ron, this one is uneven." Judy complained.

"Yeah. Probably." Ron replied.

"This one is wobbly." Judy continued.

"Yeah, I'll take take care of that real soon." Ron said offhandedly.

"Couldn't we gave hired a professional?" Judy asked as Sam walked onto the grass and Bee smirked as he kept on the path.

"Sam." Ron stood up.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Bee chuckled as Sam.

"What foot...There's no footprints." Sam argued.

"That's why I built my path. Look at your brother for example." Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't disrespect me."

"Sorry." Sam said not sounding sorry at all.

"So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Ron asked. Sam walked onto the grass with a sigh. Bee walked to his auto form and subtly kicked Sunny who revved angrily.

"It's family grass, dad." Sam said as he walked towards his new Lamborghini. Bee shook his head. _Does he still mess with dad like that? _

"Yeah, well, when you get your own grass, you'll understand? Right, Benjamin?" Bee made a face at his full name.

"Right dad. Although Rita is the one who frets over my grass." He smirked thinking of his 45 year old gardener/maid who coddled over him like he was her child.

"I want you back by 11:00, Sam. 1:30, Bee." Their mother ordered. Bee let his holoform disappear and reappear in his drivers seat.

"Got it, mom." He said as she looked furious at that. Sam got into his new Lamborghini.

"Later." Bee drove out followed by Sam who let clouds of smoke out of the exhaust.

"You are such a cheap ass." Judy scoffed.

"Bee bought it!" Ron said. "Besides, it's his first car. It's supposed to do that."

* * *

><p>Bee lost Sam after a while as he pulled by the lake. Murmurs appeared as girls straightened up and guys balked in awe. "Hey, what were you doing with the loser?" Trent smirked as Bee leaned against his alt form.<p>

Bee rose an eyebrow. "You have a little brother or sister, DeMarco?" Trent nodded.

"Yeah, I have a two year old sister." Mikaela gave a soft smile when he mentioned her.

"Don't you like hanging out with her? Wouldn't you pick her up from school?" Trent widened his eyes in shock. His idol was that loser, Witwicky's, brother? Mikaela looked surprised too. But she was looking past him.

Bee turned and saw Sam pull up with some white kid with longer hair. Sam said something to him and the kid jumped out of the window. Bee facepalmed as the kid began to climb a tree.

"What an idiot." Bee turned to Mikaela. "I'm Mikaela Banes."

"Bee Witwicky." They shook hands as she smirked.

"I know. You're kind of famous." She said in amusement. He chuckled then turned back to Sam and Trent. Trent was threateningly walking towards him and Bee narrowed his eyes.

"DeMarco!" Trent turned towards him. "You touch my baby brother, I kick your ass." Trent stopped and scowled, walking towards his truck. Mikaela followed. Bee quickly walked towards Sam who was scowling at the kid, who jumped into the lamborghini.

Subtly, Bee kicked it.

"You gonna head home, baby brother." Sam nodded before turning to the kid. "Miles, will you stop!? If you scratch my car, you walk home."

"DUDE!" Miles moaned. Miles squinted. Bee turned where he was looking and saw Mikaela walking away from a irritated Trent.

"_Who's gonna drive her home, tonight?" _Bee smirked as Sunny let the song loose. Sam shook his head at Bee's look.

"No, no, no, no, Bee don't do this. She's an evil jock concubine. She. Is. E-VIL!" Bee just turned around and got in his car.

"Meet you at home, baby brother." He called, backing up and quickly driving up to the dark haired girl. "Hey, Bane. Gorgeous. You need a lift." Mikaela looked really surprised, probably confused why America's Golden Boy was asking to drive her home. "What am I saying? Get in the car, I'm not letting you walk home in 11 inch heels." Mikaela blushed but got in.

"They're only five inch heels." She muttered, turning to the window. "I can't believe I'm here right now?" She sighed.

Bee looked over at her. "What? Dating an asshole who doesn't know the difference between a radiator and a gasket?" Bee asked turning back to the road. "Or getting a date from the most famous quarterback in your time?" She turned to him with a shocked look.

"What? Aren't you dating a supermodel?" She said.

"Nah, bitch cheated on me. Besides, blondes aren't really my thing. I really am a brunette guy." She held back a smile. "Turn left."

"Yes, ma'am." Bee gave a mocking smile. "So...you like Mexican?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter up and running and guys. Please, please, please PM me about the form for Sam's love interest I made last chapter. Do that or review, I don't care. Also, I'm going to have the castAutobots and Decepticon's holoform's list on my profile. Check there. - Prime. **


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Very AU. When the war started, Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1 sent their sparkling, Bumblebee, down to earth where he was adopted by Judy and Ron Witwicky. Talking!Jerk!Playboy!Football player!Bee. Brotherly!Sam and Bee. Dad!Optimus. Bee/Mikaela. Elita-1/Optimus. Sam/?

* * *

><p>Bee was shooken awake by his irate mother. He had dropped off Mikaela and scheduled a date for Friday at a nice Mexican place downtown. "Huh? What's up, mom?" He said tiredly, sitting up.<p>

His mother had her hair in curlers and was wearing a green robe with a pajama dress (silky) and she looked furious. His father looked tired behind her in a tank top and shorts. "Go get your brother from the police department." She snapped.

"Police depart-hold up. What time is it?" Ron smirked as Bee narrowed his eyes.

"3:21 P.M." Ron said smugly. With a dark scowl, Bee quickly disappeared and reappeared in his car now dressed in a grey tank top, jeans and combat boots. He left quickly downtown where the only police station was.

When he entered the room where Sam was getting interrogated by a police officer. "Listen here, kid. What'cha doin', huh? A little fizz-pow? Some pow-wow juice? A little boom-boom sauce on the side?"

"You're fucking joking, right? Sam's not doing drugs, asshole." Bee snapped and strode over, standing behind him.

The officer gave a sneer before holding up a pill bottle. "What do you call this then, buddy? Mojo? That's what you kid doin' these days? A little bit of Mojo?"

"That's our dog's pain pills!" Sam cried out. "Little Chihuahua? This big?" He said gesturing how big the rat-like dog was. Bee glared at the officer. Sam doing drugs? He didn't have the guts.

"Listen, a-hole. It's 3 in the morning. I'm tired, cold and pissed and you happen to be drunk off your fucking ass which is probably illegal, isn't it?" Bee said to the older officer. "And also, I happen to be one of the richest people in the world and can send your ass to Iraq by fucking snapping my fingers, so can we leave?" Bee snarled angrily.

Needless to say, they got off easily.

"When did you come home?" Sam winced as his brother's feral but calm voice.

"10:58. I left at 1:45 because someone stole my car. But Bee!" He jumped up in his seat. "It stood up! My car stood up! It's like you!" Bee scowled.

"I know. I threatened him." Sam blinked at the answer.

He blinked again.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sam was freaking out. "My first car. Why is my life so weird?"

"Shut up, Sam." Bee said irritatingly. "You still left late and who knows what could've happened."

"I know. I'm sorry." Bee grunted. "I am, bro." Bee just shook his head with a sigh before smirking.

"I'll buy you a truck." He said to Sam. "A 2007 Chevy Silverado. Best of the line. Who needs Sunny, anyways?" Bee pulled into the driveway. "Get some sleep, Sammy. This Friday." Sam nodded before going into the house.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bee drove up to some small restaurant where he saw Mikaela and a few of her friends laughing over something. He smirked, getting out of the car. One of Mikaela's pretty blond-green eyed friends giggled, pointing at him.<p>

Mikaela smiled. "Hey, Bee."

"Hey, Mikaela, listen if I'm a few minutes late at dinner, I'm sorry." Mikaela frowned as Bee continued. "Sam's car was stolen and I'm taking him car shopping." Mikaela nodded.

"You kind of spoil him, you know." Bee smirked as she laughed.

"I try." Their conversation was cut off when Sam came up (on their mom's bicycle), hit the curb and flipped. There was squeals of laughter as Mikaela and Bee stared in shock.

"Um, hey. Sorry." Sam apologized.

"That was awesome." Mikaela said, glancing up at Bee who shook his head with a sigh.

"It felt awesome." Sam turned to Bee. "Satan's Lamborghini is back." He hissed as said Lamborghini's tires squealed. "SHIT!" Hopping back onto the bike, he sped off.

"Oh god." Bee said. He turned to Mikaela. "Wanna go save my brother's ass?"

"Sounds fun." She said, climbing into the passenger seat after him. "Later Mia!"

The blond girl, Mia, waved. "Later, cuz!" Mia said. Bee started up and chased after the Lamborghini and when he pulled into an abandoned construction sight, he saw Sam racing towards him.

"BEE! BEE! GET OUT OF!" _Slam! _Bee and Mikaela got out to see Sam groaning. "Bee, there's more robot aliens. They sure look Japanese though." Bee froze.

"Shit." He muttered as a dark grey robot appeared.

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!?" Bee disappeared and felt his alt-mode twist and turn until he was in his battle form.

"Hey, motha-fucker, don't touch my brother." Bee snarled, pouncing on him. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Sam's car fighting a black one.

"What?" The robot snarled. "I am the great Battlemask. No one can defeat-" _Crack. _Bee got his sword out of Battlemask's chest as he dropped, green liquid dripping.

"Noob." Bee grunted before walking towards Sam, Mikaela and the other robot.

"Hey, bro." Sam said. "This is Sunstreaker." Bee smirked.

"'Ello Sunny." Sunny snarled at him. Mikaela just rolled her eyes, obviously upset.

"We need to go to the crash sight." Sunny informed them. "Optimus'll explain everything." Bee put his weapons away, as did Sunny, and both of them switched into their alt-modes and their holoform's appeared. Bee had his blond hair in a loose ponytail and was wearing a black tank top, grey jacket, black jeans and grey sneakers.

Sunny was as tall as him and as muscular with short, blond hair, bright blue eyes and some scruff on his chin. He had a tight yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and yellow sneakers and a pair of black glasses on.

"I'll follow you then." Bee said loosely. Sunny gave a quick nod, going into the drivers seat and Sam going into the passenger. Mikaela went into Bee's passenger seat with look in her eyes.

"Meet you there, Sunny-boy." Bee smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Very AU. When the war started, Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1 sent their sparkling, Bumblebee, down to earth where he was adopted by Judy and Ron Witwicky. Talking!Jerk!Playboy!Football player!Bee. Brotherly!Sam and Bee. Dad!Optimus. Bee/Mikaela. Elita-1/Optimus. Sam/?

* * *

><p>"You're an alien." Mikaela deadpanned. "You are an alien robot who could squish me like a bug."<p>

Bee snorted at that. "Like I'd do that." He began to tap the theme song of Hetalia into his steering wheel and she gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. "What? It's a good show!" She rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She demanded, watching as Sunny twisted in and out of the highway but Bee kept up with him easily. "And are you guys seriously challenging each other?" She asked in disbelief.

"Damn straight. Asshole thinks he can outdo me...I'm the goddamn fastest." Bee muttered, slamming on his gas and ending up inches behind Sunny.

"Slow down!" Mikaela hissed as they pulled into a gated area with an obvious sign that said 'No trespassing'. "God, I'm gonna get arrested." Bee ignored her as he stopped next to Sunny.

Bee, Sunny, Mikaela and Sam all got out of their cars as meteors (?) went by. A shit eating grin appeared on Sunny's face as he climbed back in soon followed by Sam. They drove off with Bee and Mikaela minutes behind them.

They drove up to an abandoned lot where several cars/automobiles were driving up. A semi-truck with red flames painted on it. A emergency vehicle painted mint green. A large truck painted black. A small car painted silver with rap music pounding from it. A silver corvette stinger with Ke$ha coming from it. Three individual motorcycles; one pink, one purple and one blue.

Sam and Mikaela exited the cars they were in and one by one the cars and motorcycles changed, Sunny.

The largest, a semi painted red and blue knelt next to them. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Benjamin Archibald Witwicky, descendents of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked them. Bee instantly pulled Mikaela to his side, watching Sam warily out of the corner of his eye.

"He knows your name." Mikaela whispered to Bee.

"Yeah." Sam said, to the robot or Mikaela Bee didn't know. Maybe both.

"My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus informed us. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He spoke to all three of them at this moment making Bee stiffen.

"But you can call us Autobots." The mint green vehicle stated, sounding older and wiser than Optimus.

"Autobots." Bee tested it out. Sam shifted uncomfortably as Mikaela huddled a little closer to Bee.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" The silver car cackled, interrupting Bee out of his muses and back flipping onto a car, a shit eating grin on his face. Bee chuckled at that. His friend, Mick, would love the little car.

"My first lieutenant, Jazz." Optimus introduced as Bee gave the robot a mock salute in which Jazz gave the football player a mock salute right back.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz commented making Bee smirk, still on the abandoned car.

"How do you know how to talk like that?" Sam spoke up, still sounding uneasy. Which confused Bee considering Sam was around him and Bee threw Sam in a lake once. _Good times, good times, _Bee thought smugly.

"We've learned earth languages from the worldwide web." Optimus said. He motioned to the black truck which Bee now recognized as a Topkick. Sweet truck. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

To Bee's surprise and anger, Ironhide pulled out his cannons and pointed at them. "You feelin' lucky punk?" Like a switch, Bee disappeared and Mikaela, who was almost completely leaning on him stumbled only to be caught by Sam.

"Thanks." She muttered before turning to a pissed Bee who had turned into his bi-pedal form and had his cannons out. "What the hell?" She yelled. Bee just glared at the Autobots.

"Enough, Ironhide." Optimus said firmly before turning to Bee. "Benjamin..."

"Bee." Bee growled. "My fucking name is Bee." Optimus looked shocked.

"No." The purple motorcycle muttered in shock. "It can't be."

Having enough of the fight, Sam yelled, "Hey, can we continue? I know for a certain that somethings gonna piss Bee off. Always does. He has a temper."

Bee glared at his younger brother. "Do not, ass." Sam scowled at that but said angrily.

"Put the cannons away, Bee." Bee still glared but did what Sam asked. He crossed his arms and glowered at Optimus.

"Continue." He ordered. Optimus cast a look at the purple motorcycle but continued.

Optimus motioned to the emergency vehicle. "My medical officer, Ratchet." Said medical officer sniffed.

"The female's pheromone levels suggest she wants to mate with Bumblebee." Bee frowned at him. _How did he know his nickname? _Mikaela looked absolutely horrified, a deep blush on her tanned features.

"You know your guardian, Sunstreaker." Optimus motioned to the smirking Lamborghini making Bee snort.

"Sunstreaker? Guess I picked out your nickname perfectly, huh Sunny?" Said Sunny snarled at Bee.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He said looking ready to kill someone.

"Oh, I like you." The Corvette Stinger said excitedly. Bee looked smug at Sunny's furious look.

"Sunstreaker's brother, Sideswipe." Sideswipe gave them a cocky grin making Mikaela roll her eyes (seeing how she had dealed with cocky males all her life), Sam give a weak smile and Bee smirk.

"The triplets: Elita-1." The purple motorcycle smiled warmly, giving off a motherly aura and Bee couldn't help but notice the slightly softer tone in his voice. _Girlfriend or wife most definitely, _Bee though firmly. "Arcee." The pink motorcycle looked younger than the other two and smiled brightly. "And Chromia." The blue one smirked at them.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked seriously.

"Good question." Bee drawled earning a scowl from Sunny.

"We are looking for the All-Spark and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus said in a dead serious voice. He went on to explain about their war and how it destroyed their planet and how the All-Spark was lost in space. Megatron (the bad guy, apparently) went to try to find it and crash landed where their grandfather found him and the coordinates of the location of the All-Spark was imprinted on Archibald's glasses.

"Well, I'll be damned." Bee muttered, turning to his brother who looked frozen in shock.

"Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival." Optimus said.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela said, sounding panicky while Bee narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"So, another words..." Bee said earning their attention. "We're all doomed."


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Very AU. When the war started, Optimus Prime and his sparkmate, Elita-1 sent their sparkling, Bumblebee, down to earth where he was adopted by Judy and Ron Witwicky. Talking!Jerk!Playboy!Football player!Bee. Brotherly!Sam and Bee. Dad!Optimus. Bee/Mikaela. Elita-1/Optimus. Sam/?

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Sam yelped glaring at his brother who just smirked cockily at him. "You, my friend, are an ass!" Bee just chuckled at Sam's irritated pout. Optimus chuckled as well.<p>

"Sunstreaker, I am sure you wish to talk with your brother in private, so Samuel why don't you go with Arcee?" Bee sniggered earning a glare from Sam at Optimus' question.

"I would love to." Sam said firmly as they all (Bee included) transformed. He hopped onto Arcee and they took off. Jazz smirked at Mikaela.

"C'mon, lil femme, boss bot wan's to speak ta yer boy toy." They both glared at Jazz's Holoform (that strangely looked like his actor buddy, Shemar) as she climbed into his car.

Bumblebee's holoform eyed Optimus and Elita's holoform. Optimus strangely looked like Ian Somerhalder and Elita looked like Britney Spears. Sighing he climbed into his alt-form and took off.

Not five second's later, "Bumblebee, we need to speak with you." Optimus said in a dead serious tone. Bee sighed.

"Alright, spill. Elita looked like she was about to shit herself when Sam called me Bee." Bee said going through a gap. Off to the side someone honked angrily and Bee proceeded to flip them the bird.

"Bumblebee," Elita-1 said softly, "When the war first started we, along with my sisters, our friend Flareup and Moonstruck sent our sparklings, or babies as the humans call it, into space, holoform programmed. Ours was a yellow sparkling...named Bumblebee." Bee swerved, nearly hitting a bus driver.

He ignored the angered yell and said in shock, "You-You think I'm your kid?"

"We know." Optimus' deep voice rumbled through Bee's radio. "When Ratchet scanned Samuel, Ms. Banes and you, he picked up your energon signal. One that you had when we sent you to Earth." Bee was shocked. "He also picked up on pheromone levels to Ms. Banes." Bee snorted at that as he pulled into his driveway.

"What do you expect? I'm hot, she's _gorgeous_, we're meant to be." Bee heard Jazz chuckle and then Sam say dryly.

"You do realize we can hear you now, right?" He asked, climbing off of Arcee. Bee ignored him in favor of smirking at the pretty girl who was blushing brightly.

"We're gonna be best buds." Sideswipe laughed, transforming. Soon every Autobot was transformed.

"Bee. Mikaela. Watch them." Bee smirked, leaning against the fence at her.

"So, considering we probably aren't going to get that date, how about..."

"No? Sure why not." She still looked peeved, cutting Bee off and making his smile drop.

"Wait, what?" She started to stride over to Arcee, Chromia and Elita who smiled warmly at her. "But-But, I'm Bumblebee! World's Greatest Quarterback and the Most Lusted After Man in the world!" She snorted. "I'm losing my touch." He said in horror as Sunstreaker laughed at his face.

"Shut it, Sunshine!" Bee glared at the robot making said robot reel back angrily.

"What did you just call me?" Sunstreaker asked sounding pissed, pulling his Energon swords out. Bee's holoform disappeared and he transformed, glowing at the golden mech.

"Put your swords away. I ain't letting you hurt my neighborhood." The two glared at each other before Sunstreaker put his swords away, grumbling. Optimus eyed the two warily before looking over at Ratchet.

"To think they happen to be cousins." He commented to his half-brother. Ratchet chuckled at the disgusted looks on their faces.

Optimus was getting irritated now. How long would it take? He started over the fence.

"Woah, woah, woah, where are you going?" Bee asked, rushing to him.

"We need the glasses." He said tensely, the other Autobots following quickly after him Jazz twisted around the house where Sam was, Bee following him.

"Right now?" His dad asked Sam.

"Right now." Sam confirmed nervously. "This...uh..."

"Where's your brother?" His dad demanded, trying to push on the door only to see his eldest squat down by the door, robot mode.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Bee asked cheerfully, ignoring Optimus' pained look.

"Benjamin Archibald Witwicky, I should hope you aren't a robot right now!" His mother shrieked making all three male Witwicky's grimace at the tone. They knew that tone.

"Course not, Mom." He replied smoothly before looking at his father. "Sorry, dad, took Sammy to a club. Gotta get his manliness sorted out now." Bee said, tilting his head and making the puppy dog face.

His father once again pushed on the door only to have it slam down. "I love you!" Sam and Bee blurted out together. "God, we love you."

"Just so much right now." Sam continued.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you, Sam. And wake you up with a bucket of freezing cold water in the morning, Bee." Their father commented. "You're both three minutes late and _you _took your brother to a club to get rid of his virginity." Out of the corner of his eye, Bee saw Mikaela giggle.

"Right." Bee commented. "Just another thing you do for us, Dad, because you're just a swell guy." Their father started to go back inside.

"One more thing, huh?" Their dad asked, eyebrows risen.

"Alright, I love you." Bee waved cheerfully.

"Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam ended.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron gave them strange looks, "Back to Alt mode, Benjamin, you know how your mother feels."

"Alright, dad, love ya!" Bee waved before turning to Sam who was freaking out on Optimus. "Sam, relax," He started.

"R-Relax? Relax!? Going to a club to get rid of his virginity?" Sam shrieked shrilly, reminding Bee of their mother who just seconds earlier had done the same thing.

"Not my best excuse but..." Bee drawled. Sam looked like he was about to freak out. "Sam, relax. We're gonna get those damn glasses and everything will be fine. I'll even dedicate my winning of the superbowl to you." Mikaela snorted and Bee frowned at her. "What?"

"Nothing..." She waved it away. Arcee was smirking smugly while Mikaela blushed darkly. With a frown, Bee grumbled. "Girls, I'll never understand them."

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam shrieked shrilly as Optimus stepped on the fountain.

Bee snorted as he said in a human-like manner, "Oops, my bad." Elita sent him a stern glare which he grimaced at. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. Bee was about to cackle but stopped at Mikaela's stern gaze.

"You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay!" Sam cried out which Bee thought was quite amusing. He looked at Bee and Mikaela. "I thought I told you guys to watch them."

Mikaela bristled as Bee said very slowly like Sam was a child. "Sammy, they happen to be 30 foot tall robots. I'm only one 30 foot tall robot and Mikaela is a petite high schooler." Mikaela glared when he called her petite. "You honestly expect..."Bee stopped to stare at Sam's idiot Chihuahua as it went over to Ironhide and peed on his foot.

"You're getting a new dog." Bee said giddily. "Great Dane!"

"What?" Sam asked until he saw Ironhide pull out his cannons and point them at Mojo. A horrified expression appeared on his face as he hurried and picked up to small dog.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide growled and Chromia rolled her optics.

"No, no. He's a Chihuahua! We love Chihuahuas!" Sam cried out.

"I don't." Bee spoke up. Mikaela hit his foot and gave him another stern gaze. He shut up rather quickly.

**:Whipped: **Bee glared at Sunstreaker.

"Ignore him." Chromia said. "He hates any type of canine. Remember Runt?" Ironhide put his guns away, cooling fans kicking on. Bee rose his eyebrow plates. He was _so _getting that story.

"Try to hide." Sam begged.

"Hurry." Optimus retorted, patience thinning. Mikaela and Sam hurried into the house, leaving Bee with the Autobots.

"So what's up with the long hair?" Arcee demanded. _This is going to be a long night. _


End file.
